I Found Love (Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be)
by darthelwig
Summary: Pepper Potts has never met a woman like Wanda, and she finds her irresistible.


"I Found Love (Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be)"

By darthelwig

* * *

*** I own nothing. I'm just having fun. ***

A/N: This just took on a life of its own and became a monster. I was inspired by some RP posts on Tumblr. They made me interested in what a relationship with these two would be like.

Thank you so much to redromanova for the help in getting me over my writer's block. Your encouragement made all the difference.

* * *

" _So why am I running this over to the Avengers facility again? I'm the CEO of Stark Industries, not your errand girl."_

" _Because you love me? And because you know I probably shouldn't be driving or flying right now? And because you love me?"_

" _Fine, Tony. Fine. But you owe me one."_

* * *

Which was how Pepper found herself walking into the new Avengers compound for the first time. And when had Tony gotten her clearance, anyway? That man was gonna drive her to an early grave if she let him, which was sorta why she'd broken it off in the first place. He needed more help than she could give him, and maybe this would shock him into getting it. Maybe.

And maybe she was more than a little tired of playing nursemaid for a man she was supposed to be involved with. That was a relationship killer for sure, as far as she was concerned. There was a line, and Tony had crossed it too many times.

Steve wasn't in his office when she arrived, so she left her package on his desk with Tony's note. He could call Tony for more information if he needed it. She had things to do. It was like Tony didn't remember he'd appointed her head of Stark Industries. Or maybe he just didn't realize how much work that entailed when you weren't the type to avoid it.

God, she knew she was being unfair to him. Tony was a good man, with a good heart, but she was just so tired of being the one to have to pick him up and dust him off. She wasn't his mother, for God's sake, and she wasn't his PA anymore either. It felt good to have finally separated herself from Tony and become accomplished in her own right. She was proud of herself. She refused to be dragged back down into that mess, damn it.

"Excuse me? Have you seen Steve?"

The voice startled Pepper from her thoughts, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped around to see a young woman behind her, looking at her curiously. Pepper's heart skipped a quick beat as she took in the girl's beauty- dark hair, big green eyes, slim build highlighted by her athletic clothes- but there was also an air of sadness around her, melancholy.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you," she said, and Pepper gave her a bright smile. Her voice was rich, her accent Eastern European someplace. Pepper couldn't quite place it. Whatever it was, it had her feeling a bit warm.

"It's alright. I guess I'm just jumpy. I'm Pepper Potts," she said, holding out her hand. Anyone here who knew Steve and asked for him by name was probably someone Pepper wanted to know. Anyone this beautiful was probably someone Pepper wanted to know.

"Wanda Maximoff," she said. Pepper's eyes widened. She'd heard about this girl from Tony, heard how she'd worked against the Avengers until the last minute and then switched sides to fight Ultron. She'd also heard... the worst part.

"I'm so sorry about your brother," she told her, and the girl's eyes dropped to the floor momentarily before she met her gaze again. Her eyes were dry, but her face drawn, lips tight.

"Thank you," she said with a slight nod.

Pepper felt for this girl, who'd lost her whole world in the Ultron Offensive- her brother, her country, her entire way of life. It only took her a few seconds to decide what to do.

"Why don't we have lunch sometime? I'd like to get to know you. You helped save a lot of people, and a lot of people who matter a great deal to me." Wanda looked surprised by the offer, and Pepper was suddenly very glad she'd made it. This girl needed kindness.

"Yes. That would be nice," she said.

"How about tomorrow? I can have someone pick you up." Pepper could and would make time for this young woman. Lunch would be no problem at all.

"Yes, thank you. I do not know how to get around yet. I am not allowed to drive here." Her lips twisted into a wry smile.

"I'll send a car at eleven, then. Can you be free around then?" Pepper hadn't even thought to consider Wanda's schedule. Damn, if she wasn't careful she was going to end up as bad as Tony.

"I can," Wanda replied.

"I'll see you then," Pepper said. "And I haven't seen Steve." Wanda looked confused for a moment until she remembered her earlier question.

"Oh. Well, thank you anyway. I will see you tomorrow," Wanda said. She gave a small, shy, somewhat awkward smile as she excused herself, and Pepper's heart gave a little squeeze. The girl could not be cuter if she tried.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and told herself firmly that kindness was the only reason she'd invited Wanda to lunch, but she wasn't good enough at lying to herself to actually believe it.

* * *

Pepper had found a restaurant that served a wide selection of dishes from various countries around Eastern Europe, including a couple from Sokovia. She hoped this would make Wanda feel more comfortable. She'd arrived early, as nervous as if she was on a first date, and had to give herself a mental slap to stop fidgeting. This was just a friendly get-together.

That reminder flew right out the window when Wanda stepped into the restaurant. Her long hair was still free and flowing, and the dress she'd chosen left far too much of her long, shapely legs exposed for Pepper's mental health. And when she approached the table, Pepper's eyes couldn't help but drop to her necklaces, one of which dipped straight down into her cleavage.

She forced her eyes up, meeting Wanda's amused gaze as she seated herself.

"Hi. I'm glad you could make it. Was the drive okay?" she asked her.

"Oh yes. It was nice to sightsee. I have not had a chance to do that. Though it was strange to be in such a nice car. I was afraid I would damage it." Wanda's eyes were wide and serious, and Pepper couldn't help but grin.

"That's okay. Any damage could be easily repaired. I'm just glad you agreed to have lunch with me." For a multitude of reasons, though she would never admit it.

"I think I would like to know you as well," Wanda said, and the way she said it made Pepper's stomach flip. She tried not to show it, tried not to respond to the heat that had flooded her veins. This was completely inappropriate. This girl had to be much too young for her, and she had just broken up with Tony a couple of months ago, and... she couldn't keep thinking of reasons.

The waiter broke the tension between them, and Pepper felt more in control by the time they finished ordering.

"Thank you for choosing this place. I have not had food from my home since it was destroyed." Wanda sounded so sad all of a sudden, so Pepper took her hand and squeezed gently, offering what comfort she could.

"Of course. I want you to be happy here, Wanda. We all do." Pepper could not be more sincere about that. She knew Steve, knew his vision for the team, and she was confident that he wanted only what was best for all of them. And she wanted Wanda to be happy. For some reason, that seemed very important. Wanda seemed to sense that and slowly relaxed, her small smile returning.

"You seem to know more about me than I know about you. Tell me about yourself, Ms. Potts," she said.

"Please call me Pepper, for starters," she said warmly, and Wanda nodded. "I actually know the Avengers through Tony. I used to be his assistant. Now I'm CEO of Stark Industries." She said it with pride, but Wanda tensed up immediately.

"You run Stark Industries?" Wanda asked, unease radiating from her.

"Yes, for a few years now. Is that... a problem?" Pepper was totally confused, but desperately wanted to understand.

"Stark Industries created the bomb that killed my... _our_... parents when we were ten years old. Pietro and I...," she closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them she looked distant, as if she was looking deep into the past. "We stared at a bomb for two days before we were rescued. For two days we could see nothing but our deaths at the hands of a Stark, and then it did not even have the decency to go off and let us be with our parents." She paused to take a deep, shuddering breath.

"I know now that Tony Stark was not to blame for what happened," she sighed, "but the name Stark holds uncomfortable meaning for me."

Pepper was horrified, but swallowed it down so she could speak.

"I can't imagine what that must've been like," she said, "and I'm so sorry you went through it. I keep apologizing, don't I? You should know, though, that Stark Industries doesn't make weapons anymore. Tony put a stop to that after he was kidnapped, and he's been collecting those weapons back up ever since. He's trying to make things right. I know that doesn't change what happened to your family, but he's a different person now, and we're a different company."

Wanda's eyes snapped to hers, and she stared at Pepper for the longest time as if she would be able to find the truth written on her face. Pepper met Wanda's measuring gaze with warmth and sincerity.

"Alright," Wanda said slowly. "So tell me about your company, Ms. Potts. Tell me what Stark Industries does these days."

Pepper recognized a challenge when she heard one, and she grinned.

"We've been developing and marketing sustainable energy solutions, among other things. We have a research and development team that's always working on advancing technology in a number of different areas, but that's where we're focused right now."

"I see," Wanda said. She toyed with her water glass, long fingers trailing over the sides, catching the condensation on her fingertips as she chewed her bottom lip and contemplated what she'd just been told. Pepper took a sip of wine and waited patiently, letting Wanda take whatever time she needed.

"You are not Tony Stark," she said finally, offering Pepper a crooked smile. "I feel I can trust you."

"Thank you," Pepper said, sincerely grateful. She really wanted the chance to get to know Wanda better, maybe even spend some more time with her. "Please call me Pepper, though, Wanda. I insist."

Wanda's playful grin was like a glimpse of sunshine.

"If you insist, then. Why did your parents name you Pepper? That seems strange even for an American."

"Oh god, no. My parents named me Virginia," she said, laughing. "People started calling me Pepper because of my freckles, and I guess it just stuck." Wanda's eyes traveled over her, lingering over every inch of exposed skin, and Pepper had to suppress the sudden heat that flared between her legs at how intimate the act seemed.

"You do not seem so freckled to me," Wanda mused almost absentmindedly, and Pepper chuckled.

"You should've seen me when I was younger. I have a really amazing dermatologist and skin care regime," she admitted. Wanda looked amused, and Pepper wanted to keep seeing that look on her face, wanted to be the cause of even more smiles. She grabbed her phone and pulled up her Facebook photos, then offered it to Wanda before she could think twice and change her mind.

"This is you when you were young?" Wanda asked. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she glanced up at Pepper.

"Yup. That's me, freckles and all," she said. "Go ahead. I know it's funny." The sound of Wanda's laugh and the grin on her face were worth any amount of embarrassment Pepper might've been feeling, and she didn't regret sharing the photo at all. Wanda handed her phone back, her eyes softer now, unguarded.

"I have no photos to share, or I would repay the favor. I was an awkward child," she laughed.

"I can't imagine you awkward. I think you were probably just as pretty as you are now," Pepper said. She only realized how flirtatiously she'd said that when Wanda's eyes widened. "I mean- you know... You're very pretty, and you were probably very pretty back then too, that's all. I didn't mean to make it weird or anything."

"You find me attractive?" Wanda asked, cutting off any other attempts at backpedaling that Pepper tried to make. She sounded so hopeful and so strangely vulnerable that Pepper had to be truthful. At least partially.

"Of course," she replied. "Like I said. You're a very pretty girl."

"Hmm," Wanda said, sitting back and giving her an unreadable look. Their food arrived just then, and Pepper took the opportunity to change the subject to Wanda's time with the Avengers so far. She seemed content to drop the subject of attractiveness, which Pepper was thankful for.

She wanted this girl. She was honest enough with herself to admit that. But god, Wanda was so young and she was probably twice her age. What the hell business did she have pursuing such a young woman?

None. Absolutely none. But they could be friends. She could be happy with that. Wanda was interesting and different from anyone else she'd ever known. Maybe she was an idiot for doing it, but she was going to see this girl again.

"I'm flying back to Los Angeles tonight," Pepper told Wanda as they exited the restaurant, "but I'd like to do this again. Can I call you when I'm back in town?"

"May I see your phone?" Wanda asked. Pepper passed it to her and watched Wanda tap away at it, losing herself for a moment in the grace and flexibility of the girl's fingers. God, what a girl could do with fingers like those... She mentally kicked herself for going there. Wanda handed her phone back and smiled.

"My number," she said. "The Avengers provided me with a cell phone. You may call me whenever you wish, for lunch or just to talk if you would like." She seemed a little shy at the end there, and Pepper found that entirely too charming for her own good.

"I'll do that," she promised. And damn it, she knew she would.

* * *

"Hey, Wanda! I'm in town for the day and I've got meetings all morning, but you wanna get together later this afternoon?" Pepper tucked her phone against her shoulder as she juggled some papers one of the interns handed her.

" _I would love that. Are you sure you can make the time?"_

"Of course, or I wouldn't have asked." She couldn't help but laugh. Wanda was so concerned about taking too much of her time. It was adorable. "Are you sure you can get time away on short notice?"

" _Of course. Steve loves me. I have but to ask."_ She could hear the smile in Wanda's voice, and it pleased her a lot. Maybe too much.

"Great. I'll see you then," she said.

" _I will see you soon."_

* * *

" _Tell me about Tony."_

Pepper lay back on her couch and considered the request.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

" _Everything. Nothing, honestly, but everything. I need to understand."_

"Understand what, Wanda? I'll tell you what you wanna know, but why are you asking this all of a sudden? You don't sound okay." She actually sounded like she was barely holding it together, but Pepper wasn't going to call her out about it so plainly.

" _I have been missing Pietro very badly today,"_ Wanda said, drawing in a shaky breath. _"I need to find forgiveness inside myself, so I need to understand. Does that make sense?"_

"Totally," Pepper said, her heart melting for this girl. "It's a long story. Are you ready?"

" _Yes."_

"I'll start at the very beginning..."

* * *

"Hello?"

" _I have been meaning to ask you. What is your favorite color?"_

"Uh... red. Why do you ask?" She cursed herself even as she answered. She'd seen Wanda's name and reflexively picked up... while in a meeting with Tony. This was bad. She had it so bad for this girl. But she was dying of curiosity.

" _No reason. Just wondering."_

"Uh huh. Okay." She looked at Tony, who sat across from her with raised eyebrows.

" _Goodbye, Pepper."_ Wanda hung up, and Pepper cleared her throat as she placed her phone back on the desk. Why did she even have it out? She never used to do that if she was in the office.

"Who was that?" Tony asked. "Something important?" He sounded a little peeved, and she didn't blame him. Things had deteriorated between them, and they were barely on speaking terms at the moment, and this meeting was already hard enough as it was.

"Yup. Important personal business. Sorry about that. Now back to that contract we were talking about..."

* * *

" _Hello?"_

"I love the bracelet you sent me. Did you make it yourself?" Pepper ran her fingers over the beadwork and felt her stomach give a funny twist as Wanda laughed.

" _Yes, I made it. I wanted to give you something. Do you like it?"_

"I love it," Pepper told her in complete honesty. And she did, so much. Wanda's own lovely hands had made this. She'd put her time and effort into it, just for her. Of course she loved it. "Why didn't you just give it to me when I saw you? You didn't need to mail it."

"I _wanted to make it special."_ She sounded so shy and pleased that parts of Pepper she'd tried to ignore when it came to Wanda were beginning to make themselves known again.

"It's already special," Pepper told her. She could picture Wanda's smile right now, as clear as day, bright and beautiful and everything she wanted. "Thank you so much, Wanda."

" _You are welcome."_

After they hung up, Pepper wasted no time in taking off her gold bracelet and replacing it with Wanda's. It didn't really go with her outfit that day, but she didn't care. It was gorgeous. The beading must've taken Wanda forever, and she wanted it on her skin.

* * *

" _There is a party. A fancy one. All of the Avengers are required to be there."_

"Okay. I don't see what the problem is." Pepper sat back in her chair and rested her head on the back as she gazed out the window, letting Wanda's voice wash over her. Even as frazzled and anxious as she sounded, Wanda's very presence was still a comfort to her.

" _I have never been to a party like this. I have no idea what to wear!"_ The utter misery in her voice made Pepper smile. She couldn't help it.

"I'll help you," she said.

" _You will come here?"_ Wanda asked hopefully.

"I was planning on going back next week. We could go shopping instead of our usual lunch date. How about that? I promise we'll find something you'll love." Maybe she could move her flight up, if she rearranged her schedule a bit. She'd have to look into it.

" _Thank you so much, Pepper. You are a lifesaver. I do not know how I can repay you."_

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for," Pepper said. _Just let me see you in the dress and we'll be even._

* * *

" _I am sick."_ Her voice was a hoarse rasp that sounded absolutely painful. Pepper winced just hearing it.

"Jesus, Wanda. You sound awful. Have you seen a doctor?"

" _I have been to medical. They say it will pass."_

Pepper frowned and stopped in her tracks. That was unacceptable.

"You know what? I want a second opinion. I'm sending a doctor over. Oh, and some chicken noodle soup. Do you need anything else?" She had her worried face on, she knew she did. Her assistant was glancing over at her with concern from across the hall.

" _No, I think I will be alright. Thank you, Pepper."_

Pepper just thanked her lucky stars Wanda didn't fight her on this. She hadn't even realized how heavy handed she was being until the words had already left her mouth.

"Call me if you need anything at all, sweetie." She closed her eyes and gave herself yet another mental kick for the term of endearment. Those kicks were becoming a regular thing around this girl.

There was silence on the other end of the line just long enough for Pepper to start panicking, before Wanda spoke again.

" _I will do that."_ She coughed violently into the phone, and Pepper gritted her teeth at the pain in that sound.

"Hanging up now. Get some rest. I'll talk to you soon." She ended the call and hurried over to her assistant, who stood at attention as she approached, ready to help her take on whatever crisis Stark Industries faced this time. She remained completely professional while Pepper gave her instructions for Wanda, and Pepper made a point of thanking her profusely before she left. That girl was a great find. Almost as good as she had been.

* * *

" _I am going on my first real mission!"_ Wanda sounded so excited, Pepper couldn't help but feel it too.

"That's great! Where is it? Is it going to be dangerous?"

" _I should not say. Steve and Natasha would be very angry,"_ Wanda said, disappointed.

"Oh." Pepper was used to Tony, who could and would tell her anything, without qualms. But things were different now, and she needed to accept that. "That's okay, really."

" _So we are going to South America,"_ Wanda said conspiratorially, the excitement back in her voice. Rule breaking apparently agreed with her. And maybe it agreed with Pepper too, because she felt a little thrill at Wanda breaking the rules for her. _"There is a Hydra stronghold..."_

* * *

"Yeah, I'm watching you on TV right now," Pepper said, staring at the screen as Wanda talked a mile a minute in her ear.

" _I cannot believe they were dumb enough to go into the battle zone. Are all reporters this stupid?"_ she asked angrily. _"They could have been killed, and we would have been at fault. These people take no responsibility for their own safety. Clearing out innocent civilians is difficult enough without adding brainless reporters into the mix! Do they want to get us killed?"_

"They're after the story, no matter what it takes. That's journalism, Wanda," Pepper said distractedly, attention on the footage of the battle. She saw Steve take on a tank on his own, shield at the ready, and there was Nat, bringing down a few Hydra soldiers that had gotten too close to him. The reporter's voice was as shaky as the handheld camera's footage as they moved through the rubble to get closer to the action.

Pepper knew the fight was long over by now, that this was just a replay, but she found herself gasping as some of the Hydra goons noticed the journalist and her camera man, and then suddenly Wanda was there in front of them, deflecting a hailstorm of bullets before swinging her arm forward and throwing the Hydra forces backwards. Sam fired on them from the air, then the screen focused on Wanda's angry face as she turned on the reporters. Whatever she would've said was lost, though, as Nat intercepted her in the nick of time and pulled her away to continue the fight.

" _They are still crazy. I was telling Natasha that perhaps next time I should let them be hurt so they learn their lesson, at least a little. A bullet or two would not kill them, probably,"_ she grumbled.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Pepper said, the image of Wanda facing down their Hydra enemies with nothing but bare hands and magic seared into her mind.

" _I am just fine, Pepper. Not to worry. A few minor injuries, but nothing serious. We were fortunate."_

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it. The fighting. I didn't like it with Tony, and I don't like it with you." God, the very idea of losing Wanda made her nauseous.

" _You will be stuck with me for a very long time,"_ Wanda said, her voice low and serious. _"I am not going anywhere, Pepper. Trust me."_

"I do, Wanda. Just promise me you'll be careful out there."

" _I promise. Always."_

* * *

" _I am bored."_

"I'm a little busy right now," Pepper said as she took some papers from her assistant and gave her a quick smile.

" _You are not too busy, though, or you would not have answered the phone."_ She could hear the smug smile in Wanda's voice, and it warmed her heart. Wanda didn't smile nearly enough, in her opinion, and she loved being the cause of her happiness. God, the things she'd do to make this girl happy we're almost limitless. If she only knew.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't hang up on you right now," Pepper said.

" _Because you adore me and you miss my voice. There, I gave you two reasons. I am very generous."_

"I really do need to go," Pepper said, laughing.

" _I suppose I will let you work. We should Skype tonight, though. I will play my guitar for you. I have been practicing."_ Wanda loved that guitar, a gift from Clint, and seemed to have a natural aptitude for it. She was learning fast, and Pepper was always an eager audience, which Wanda well knew.

"Alright," Pepper said, giving a theatrical sigh. "I suppose I'll make time for you."

" _Gee, thanks,"_ Wanda said wryly. _"Call me tonight, okay?"_

"See you then."

* * *

"Hey! Where've you been, stranger?" It had been days since they'd talked last, and Pepper wasn't used to not hearing Wanda's voice at least once a day at this point. She'd missed the girl immensely. But Wanda had communicated with only a few brief texts, letting her know she'd be out of touch for a while, then it had been radio silence.

" _A surprise training exercise. Steve called it camping. I told him I have slept on the ground quite enough in my life, thank you, but I was forced to stay. It was miserable."_

"Well, I'm glad you survived okay, and you're back now so you can sleep properly again." Pepper was grinning from ear to ear now, warmth filling her as they talked.

" _Some guy asked me out,"_ Wanda said out of nowhere, stopping Pepper in her tracks.

"Really?" she tried to ask nonchalantly. "Did you accept?"

" _Of course not."_ Wanda said huffily. _"I told him I am a lesbian. He was nice about it."_

"Oh." Pepper didn't know if she managed to keep the relief out of her voice or not. "Well, that's too bad for him."

" _Yes. Too bad for him,"_ Wanda agreed pleasantly.

* * *

"It's been a long day. Can we talk? I know it's late there." Pepper asked, just needing to hear Wanda's voice, just needing to connect with her after this day from hell.

" _Of course! I am here for you, you know this. So tell me what is wrong,"_ Wanda said. Of all the things to happen, tears sprang to Pepper's eyes. It had been so long since she'd had anyone she could confide in and vent to. She sniffled and wiped her tears away as she began talking, and Wanda was kind enough not to mention it.

* * *

Three months of visits and phone calls, and Pepper was confident in declaring them friends. She still wanted more, still desired Wanda more with every word spoken between them, but she forbid herself from acting on it. There was no way she wanted to jeopardize the relationship they'd developed.

She sighed and put thoughts of what she couldn't have aside. She was at Stark Tower for a couple of days meeting with government contacts and would be busy the entire first day, but they'd made plans for lunch the second day, so she could look forward to that, at least. For now, she needed to refocus on her work. She hated meeting with stuffy government officials, and that's exactly what this was going to be. At least they didn't take her lightly anymore just because she was a woman. They'd learned their lesson after the first time she'd had to gently plant her foot up their asses.

She was just pasting a smile on and reaching to shake hands when the first explosion went off.

* * *

"Pepper? _Pepper!_ " Wanda cried out, and Pepper looked up from the ground at the sound of Wanda's voice. She was still sort of in shock from the events of the last couple of hours, but she thought she was handling it pretty well. Being threatened and held hostage was not the highlight of her day, but she wasn't falling apart either.

Wanda slipped through the veritable army of emergency personnel on scene to throw herself at Pepper and wrap her in a bear hug tight enough to squeeze the breath out of her. Pepper wasn't complaining, though. It felt too good to be in Wanda's arms. She pressed her forehead to the girl's shoulder and took a deep, cleansing breath filled with Wanda's scent.

"I was so scared," Wanda said in a broken voice. "When I heard it was you..." She took a shaky breath. Pepper held her close, knowing how hard it was for Wanda to come so close to losing someone again.

"It's okay," she said softly. "I'm still here. You and Tony and the Avengers saved us. Everything's alright." Wanda shuddered, and Pepper stroked a hand gently over her hair, encouraging her to relax, but Wanda pulled back.

"I could have lost you," she said, taking Pepper's face in her hands, and then Wanda was kissing her. God, she was _kissing_ her, and Pepper opened her mouth to Wanda's tongue, kissed her back just as hungrily. She'd wanted this for so long, dreamed of what Wanda would feel like, wondered at the taste of her, and the reality of it was mind blowing.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them barely registered, and Wanda didn't pause for a second, so she ignored the person trying to interrupt them and pulled Wanda closer.

"Uh, since when are you two a thing?"

Pepper groaned into Wanda's mouth and forced herself to pull away. Tony was staring at them, shocked and incredulous. Wanda hadn't even looked at him yet, was running her hands over Pepper's hair and shoulders, down her arms, reassuring herself. Pepper knew because she would've been doing the same thing if their positions had been reversed.

"This isn't the time, Tony. I'm tired," she said.

"Not _that_ tired, apparently," he said, his eyes narrowed on Wanda.

"Okay, I'm not getting into this with you right now," she said irritably. Damn it, they'd been broken up for months. She refused to feel bad about this. "I'm going to a hotel. I'm going to take a very long bubble bath and try to rest. We can talk later." She sighed.

"Yeah, we should. Talk," Tony said. "Time for the little witch to go back with the Avengers, though, or she'll miss her bedtime."

Wanda's eyes flicked to Tony, and Pepper could see annoyance bordering on anger under the cool look she gave him.

"I am not a child, Stark," she said coldly. "I go where I please. I will be taking Pepper home now. I will make sure she is safe, so you do not have to worry yourself." She finished with a tight smile.

Pepper led her away before it devolved into a fight. Emotions were high right now, after a battle they always were, and her involvement had added to the mix. She would give them a pass on this one, but they both needed to cool off.

It was a quiet ride to the hotel. Wanda called Steve to let him know where she was, and they fell into an awkward silence, the first one they'd had between them since the beginning. Pepper wanted to bridge the gap, but her mind was starting to slow down, her thoughts getting a little fuzzy around the edges. She really was quite tired.

Wanda looked around the hotel suite with great interest while Pepper dropped onto the couch and groaned. She just wanted to sleep, but she was covered in ash, dirt, and blood, and that needed remedied before anything else. Hell if she was gonna sleep like this.

"Wait here," Wanda said. Pepper laid her head back on the couch and watched Wanda walk away. She was starting to drift off when Wanda returned, her jacket gone now and arms bare. So much beautiful skin... She would dream about that skin tonight, and about the softness of Wanda's kisses.

"Come on," Wanda said, jolting her from her half-awake musings and pulling her to her feet. Pepper trudged behind her as Wanda led her to the bathroom, where she'd drawn her a steaming bubble bath. It was such a touching gesture, Wanda taking care of her, that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Now, now," Wanda said softly. "No need for that. You will feel better after you bathe and sleep."

Pepper nodded, knowing she was right, and started unbuttoning her shirt. Wanda looked away politely, which she found absolutely adorable. She slid into the water and leaned her head against the back of the tub with a relaxed sigh. It was perfect.

"I will check on you shortly. Do not fall asleep," Wanda warned her.

"Don't go," Pepper said suddenly before she'd had a chance to think about her words. "Stay and keep me company. Keep me from falling asleep. I want you here."

Wanda's eyes were soft as she looked at her, her lips tilted up in an amused smile.

"Alright," Wanda said, "but I will make myself useful. Let me wash your hair." That sounded lovely. She told Wanda so, making her laugh.

She followed Wanda's lead, letting her wet and soap her hair. She wondered if Wanda had ever done this before with someone else, then pushed the thought aside and focused on the here and now. She was too tired to focus on questions for long anyway.

Pepper moaned when Wanda began to massage her scalp, working conditioner into her hair. She could feel tension draining from her neck and shoulders as the rest of her seemed to shift and tighten. Her nipples were rock-hard points, her breasts and things somewhat lower aching to be touched.

"Feels good," Pepper mumbled as she leaned into Wanda's touch. Wanda's soft laugh, so close and intimate, sent shivers down her spine and a hot pulse of want between her legs. She remained that way, at once relaxed and needy, for the rest of her bath, Wanda's nearness both energizing and calming. Wanda bathed her back for her, her shoulders and arms, but left the rest for Pepper to finish although she could see Wanda's eyes straying from time to time. The bubbles were disappearing quickly.

Pepper expected Wanda to leave or turn her back when it was time to get out, but Wanda surprised her by wrapping her in a large, plush towel as she emerged from the tub. Their eyes met and held, both women remaining still for a moment as they silently acknowledged each other's attraction. And then Wanda opened the towel and began drying her off, slowly and with great care. Her gentle movements were both arousing and soothing, and Pepper could feel her weariness grow. She fought it back, not wanting this moment to end, not ready to break the spell.

Wanda didn't touch her with her bare hands, but Pepper felt the heat of her anyway. She kneeled before Pepper as she dried her legs, her feet, taking her time with each before looking up at Pepper with a raised eyebrow. Pepper nodded shakily, as if she would or could tell the girl no at this point, and she went a little weak in the knees as Wanda reached between her legs with the cloth.

Wanda watched her face closely as she dried her. She didn't linger, as much as Pepper wanted her to. Instead she rose and wrapped the towel around Pepper once again, then grabbed another for her hair and wrapped it up before guiding her into the bedroom. She sat Pepper on the bed and began drying her hair with the towel.

It was quiet between them, but not awkward anymore, more like... comfortable. Pepper felt content and peaceful, something she hadn't imagined she'd be able to feel after the events of the day, and Wanda had given her this. It was like magic how this girl affected her. She was magical.

She felt Wanda move behind her, then she was running a brush through Pepper's hair, and oh god, but this was bliss. She could feel the last of her tension melt away under Wanda's tender ministrations. When had someone last taken care of her like this? Had anyone? She couldn't remember, and it seemed too much a strain to keep trying so she gave it up and let herself float beneath Wanda's touch.

"Come," Wanda said softly, and Pepper opened her eyes. She hadn't even realized she'd closed them, but at some point she'd nearly fallen asleep. Wanda's fingers were on her cheek, brushing over her skin, and she nuzzled into her hand. "Come, Pepper. Time for bed," she said affectionately, and Pepper moaned, but allowed herself to be tucked under the covers.

"Don't go," she mumbled, unsure if Wanda would hear her.

"I am going nowhere. Sleep, now," Wanda said quietly. "I will be here when you wake."

Pepper followed those words down into her dreams.

* * *

The first thing Pepper became aware of upon waking was that she wasn't alone. She could hear soft breathing not far away, and she tried to remember what she'd done last night. The answer evaded her for the moment. The second thing she noticed was that she was naked, and she sighed. Time to bite the bullet and see who she'd invited into her bed. _Please don't be Tony._ But the thought of it being some one night stand didn't please her either.

She rolled over only to see Wanda laying next to her, long dark hair splayed out on the pillow. Her face looked even younger in sleep, relaxed and untroubled, and Pepper wondered again exactly what the hell it was she thought she was doing here. A vague memory surfaced, kissing tis girl in her bed, who seemed warm and soft and so inviting, her kisses as intoxicating as she'd ever experienced. She wanted her so badly, suspected Wanda wouldn't mind if she woke her with more kisses, maybe even welcomed it. But what was she doing? She was twice Wanda's age. She had no business getting involved with such a young girl, no matter how delicious she was.

So Pepper kept her hands and lips to herself, and settled for gazing at Wanda's sweet face, memorizing every feature.

Wanda went from asleep to awake quite suddenly, which was sort of startling, but then her green eyes focused on Pepper and she swallowed hard. She was so incredibly beautiful, it was hard to remember all the reasons why she shouldn't just reach out and take her, touch her and see if she was as soft as she looked laying there.

"Hi," Wanda whispered, smiling so sweetly.

"Hey, you." Pepper said. "Not that I mind having you here, but... what happened?"

"You do not remember?" Wanda asked, brow furrowed. "There was an attack yesterday. Men invaded Stark Tower looking to hold you and your people for ransom. Tony led us in a rescue, and then I brought you here."

Images began to form to accompany Wanda's words, memories crawling back to the surface. A group of men with guns and threats of violence, the fear as a barrel was aimed at her head and her relief when she heard the familiar sound of Tony's repulsors.

"You were there," she said slowly.

"Yes. We all were. I found you after and took you home."

"But... why am I naked?" she asked.

"I helped you bathe. You were so tired, I was afraid you would fall asleep." Wanda looked sheepish, so Pepper reached up and brushed her fingers over Wanda's cheek.

"Hey. You did good. Thank you."

Wanda grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm, her lips warm and soft. Their gazes locked and it was suddenly way too hot under the covers. She felt feverish, need and want battling with her conscience.

"I want you," Wanda murmured. "I have wanted you for a long time, and I do not wish to waste any more time. I could have lost you yesterday." She shifted closer, and Pepper could feel her resolve breaking. All she had to do was close the short distance between them and Wanda was hers.

"I can't," Pepper said hoarsely. "I can't. This isn't right. You're so young, Wanda. I'm twice your age! I shouldn't be doing this." She couldn't do this. She couldn't.

"I am not interested in wrong or right," Wanda replied, eyes drifting to Pepper's lips before meeting her gaze again. They were so close she could feel Wanda's breath on her lips, and god, now that her memories of yesterday were clearer, she could remember her taste and she yearned for more.

"I have to care, Wanda. I can't take advantage of you."

"You would not be. I offer myself freely. Please, Pepper. Make love to me." So close. Their lips brushed, feather-light.

"No." Pepper closed her eyes and forced herself away. She sat up, blanket pulled to her chest though she was overheated, flushed with want and wet with need, shaking with the effort of resisting herself.

Wanda was looking at her sadly, disappointment seeming to weigh her down. She nodded to herself and sighed heavily.

"Wanda, I'm sorry..."

"No," she said. "It is I who am sorry. I should not have pushed." Her voice was controlled and formal, her accent thick. She sat up, looking away, and suddenly Pepper realized Wanda was naked as well. How could she not have noticed that? She tore her gaze from Wanda's breasts and pretended she hadn't. "I think perhaps I misunderstood the signals. I thought you wanted to be with me, but were simply waiting. I apologize for making you uncomfortable, and I hope that you will remain my friend."

"Of course we're still friends, Wanda. That won't change." She didn't want to lose her. Couldn't stand the thought of it.

Wanda nodded and pushed her hair back where it had tumbled over her slender shoulders.

"I will go. I should get back to the facility and report in. I should never have stayed so long," she said. Pepper could feel the gulf growing between them, insurmountable at the moment. She had no strength left to try.

"I'll call you later, okay?" she told her, needing to let Wanda know nothing had changed even though everything had changed.

Wanda nodded again and slid out of the bed, and Pepper had to steel herself against the desire to just reach out and touch the smooth expanse of her back. Covered only by a panty, Wanda's gentle curves tempted her, made her throb. She pressed her thighs together tightly as Wanda grabbed her clothes and walked out of the bedroom, leaving her stewing in her lust.

"Fuck," she muttered. Time for a cold shower.

* * *

Wanda was gone when she got out, leaving not a trace of herself behind. She'd even made the bed, as if to erase all memory of their night together. It hurt, in ways Pepper didn't really want to think about. This was for the best. Maybe a little distance was good.

Luckily enough, she'd managed her second cup of coffee by the time Tony showed up. She let him in with a sigh and braced herself for the inevitable.

"Late night?" Tony asked, glancing not so surreptitiously around the hotel room.

"She's not here. You can stop looking." She rolled her eyes as she poured Tony some coffee and passed it over. "Not even a little subtle," she told him.

"I was totally subtle. You're just freakishly good at reading me." He gave her an awkward smile. "So when did that start? This thing with you and our little witch. Gotta tell you, it surprised the hell out of me. I never would've pegged you as a cougar."

"Shut up, Tony. It's none of your business." God, this was so embarrassing. Did he have to call her that?

"It sorta is my business, seeing as she's an Avenger and you're the CEO of my company. I think I have a right to know the two things are... mingling. God, there had to be a better way to put that." He grimaced and took a deep drink of coffee. She hoped it burned on the way down.

"See, that's where you're wrong. This is my personal life, Tony, to which you are no longer invited. Did you forget we broke up months ago?"

"I didn't forget. How could I forget?"

Pepper frowned at his bitter tone, her temper stirring.

"I can't do this with you right now. I don't _want_ to do this with you ever. This?" She pointed between them. "This is not a talk we need to have."

"Just listen to me for a minute, okay? I know I've been the world's biggest ass, and I messed up. I got caught up in my own problems and didn't stop to consider how they affected you. But if you give us another chance..." He looked at her pleadingly, taking her in his arms.

"Are you really doing this right now?" she asked, incredulous.

"I know it's long overdue. I should've said all this before, but Pepper-"

"No!" she cut him off and shrugged out of his embrace. "You can't come in here and tell me you're sorry and act like everything's okay. This is way past overdue, and it's too damn late. There is no _us_ anymore."

"Pepper-"

"No. You're only doing this because you think I'm moving on," Pepper said, furious with him.

"Are you? Moving on?" he asked.

"I don't know, Tony. Okay? I don't know. There's a part of me that's always going to love you, but that's not enough for me. And now there's this girl, and I really like her even though she's way too young for me and I shouldn't even be thinking this way. I've already told her there can't be anything between us, so now I'm telling you the same thing. I can't and I won't do it, Tony. I'd love to be your friend, but I can't be your lover." Pepper felt tears threatening by the time she was finished. She held them back with an iron will. Tony was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. The real her.

"I'm sorry, Pepper." He took her into his arms and she let him this time. He hugged her lightly. "I'm so sorry."

And finally, Pepper broke. She cried to release her anger and her pain, her frustration and longing, and Tony held her and let her get it out.

"You really like her," he said simply when she'd cried herself down to sniffles.

"Yeah," Pepper whispered against his chest.

"Then don't let age stop you, Pep. Take happiness where and when you can get it, because you never know when it'll come around again." He sounded so sad, her heart broke for him.

"Thanks, Tony." She leaned back to look into his eyes and smiled. "You know, you make a good friend when you want to be."

"Yup, that's me. I'm the best. All the girls know it. Except for you, apparently, because you dumped me and I've never been dumped before. Not a fan." He smiled at her, and she laughed.

"Shut up, Tony," she said and hugged him one more time.

* * *

Pepper wrestled with herself for all of three weeks before she just couldn't take it anymore. Three weeks of not contacting Wanda, of ignoring the few calls Wanda had made in the beginning. Eventually the girl had given up, and that's when things got _really_ hard, but she needed this time to clear her head.

Did she want Wanda? Yes. Did she miss her? God yes. Could she accept that she'd be dating someone nearly half her age?

Tony had told her to go for it, and though he wasn't necessarily the best role model, he'd had a point. Why shy from her own happiness? Who cares if Wanda was younger? As long as they connected, did it really matter?

It took her three weeks to make her decision.

This wasn't something she wanted to talk about over the phone, and after weeks of ignoring her, a phone call would probably not go over well, so she took the direct route and went to the Avengers facility.

Her credentials were apparently permanent, because they still got her in the front door after all this time. She had no idea how to navigate her way through the complex, though, so she was glad when she ran into a familiar face.

"Hi!" she said brightly, giving Steve Rogers a warm smile.

"Pepper? Nice to see you," he said, giving her a hug. "What are you doing here? Did I miss something? Were we scheduled for a meeting?" He looked so genuinely concerned that she had to laugh.

"No, I'm actually here to see Wanda," she said. His face lit with sudden understanding, and Pepper wondered how much Wanda had shared with her teammates about their relationship.

"Well, she's training right now, but I can take you to see her," Steve said. "Come on. You came at a good time. It's almost time to wrap it up for the day anyway."

Pepper marveled at the size and complexity of the building as they walked. It didn't look like much from the outside, just a collection of buildings like any other military installation, but inside was another matter entirely. This place was full of Stark tech and that meant the best of everything. The Avengers were well equipped to handle nearly any situation, and Pepper was suddenly filled with pride about what Tony had accomplished here. She would always be proud of him. The man was infuriating, but brilliant.

"Wanda hasn't been the same the last couple of weeks," Steve commented. Guilt ate at Pepper's insides, but she said nothing. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" he asked.

"Steve, I like you. I respect you. But I'm not going to talk about this with you. I'd really like to see Wanda, though." She looked at him expectantly, and he sighed.

"Fine, but be gentle with her, okay? She's having a rough time."

"I'm not here to _hurt_ her," Pepper said, glaring at him until he looked abashed. Steve held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay," he said. "She's in here." He put his hand to a panel in the wall and the door slid open to reveal a huge room where Wanda was lifting and maneuvering various weights in one corner. "Wanda!" Steve called out.

She paused in her manipulation of the weights to turn to Steve, and Pepper saw her eyes widen when she saw her. Steve waved her over, so Wanda slowly lowered the weights to the floor and approached. Wanda's eyes kept flicking over to her even as she tried to give Steve her full attention, and Pepper didn't need to be a mind reader to know Wanda was confused by her presence.

"You've got a visitor," he said, motioning at Pepper. He excused himself quickly, leaving them alone in the training area, and Pepper looked around to cover her nervousness.

"Why are you here?" Wanda's voice was harder than she could ever remember hearing before, but it still sent a pleasant shiver through her. She looked at Wanda, who was standing there fiddling with her rings and looking lost.

"I came to see you," Pepper replied.

"Obviously."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Pepper said, ignoring Wanda's snarky remark. She'd earned that.

"And what have you been thinking?" Wanda asked, looking curious now.

"I think I was wrong." God, this was hard to get out, but she wanted this, and seeing Wanda made her want so much stronger.

"What were you wrong about, Pepper?" She wasn't gonna make this easy, was she?

"Us. I was wrong about us. I was wrong to shut you down without giving this a chance."

"What happened to me being too young for you?" Wanda asked.

"It was pointed out to me that I should embrace happiness when and where I find it, and you're what makes me happy, Wanda. You. Talking to you is the highlight of my day. You're funny and thoughtful and passionate. You listen, and spending time with you just makes me want to be around you even more. I make up excuses to come to New York just to see you because I can't stand to stay away." Pepper moved closer to Wanda as she spoke until she was standing directly in front of her, a bare handspan between them. Wanda's eyes were wide and hopeful, her lips parted, and Pepper finally gave in to temptation. She leaned in to kiss her.

It was so much better than she had imagined. She let herself take everything she'd spent so long pretending she hadn't been thinking of. The girl was kissing her back just as needily, fingers tangling in her hair to pull her closer. Wanda whimpered when Pepper grabbed her hip and squeezed, and the sound went straight to the aching heat between her legs. She wanted Wanda so badly, but not here. Not now. It had to be better than this.

"Come back to the hotel with me," she whispered against Wanda's lips. She felt her shiver.

"You will make love to me?" Wanda asked, tipping her head back to look Pepper in the eyes. This was it. This was her moment.

"All night," Pepper said truthfully. "And as long as you'll have me."

Wanda's answering smile was the most beautiful thing she'd seen in as long as she could remember.

"I warn you. That will be a very long time," she teased. Pepper laughed.

"Good."

* * *

The next six weeks were utter bliss. Pepper spent almost all of her time working from New York, flying back to California only for things that absolutely couldn't be taken care of remotely. Wanda spent her days training, her nights in Pepper's bed. Their new arrangement was working out well for both of them. Pepper wasn't used to having someone to come home to that wasn't distracted by tinkering with tech, but she loved it, and Wanda seemed just as happy.

It was perfect, until the morning Pepper arrived at Stark Tower only to be swarmed by reporters and paparazzi. She was rushed into the building by security, flashes going off and unintelligible questions being shouted at her from all sides.

"Tony?" she said dazedly when she saw him approaching. "What the hell was that about? Have you done something crazy again?" She was confused when his lips quirked up in a sly smirk.

"Nope. But you have. Don't you watch the news anymore?" he teased. "Too busy?"

She tried very hard to hide her blush. She had indeed been too busy to check the news that morning. A certain someone had woken her with with a tongue between her legs and made her late.

"Don't answer that," Tony said, seeing the look on her face. He looked way too amused for Pepper's liking. "I'll show you what all the excitement's about."

He took her upstairs and led her to the couch, where she sat down heavily. A bottle of water was pressed into her hand, and she heard Tony mutter something to FRIDAY, who projected an image before them of her and Wanda in the back of a limo, her hand up Wanda's skirt while they kissed heatedly. Pepper remembered the night in question very well. They'd been out celebrating their one month anniversary and had a bit too much to drink, because they'd ended up all over each other in the back of the car.

"It gets worse," Tony said.

"Show me," Pepper said, horrified and embarrassed. "I need to know how bad it is."

The next few images were more of the same. Kissing, groping, Wanda in her lap with her skirt hiked up. Pepper prayed that's where it ended, but no such luck. The person who took the photos got shots of Wanda on her knees, head between Pepper's legs while Pepper's panties lay discarded on the floor. Her fingers in Wanda's hair, holding her there while she rode out an orgasm.

"That's where it ends," Tony said. He dismissed the images, but they were burned into Pepper's mind. "It looks like the driver was the one taking the photos. He sold them to the press after he was fired a couple of days ago for inappropriate behavior, ironically enough.

Pepper put her face in her hands and tried to keep from hyperventilating. She needed to call Wanda, to warn her, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"That's downright indecent, Pep. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm so proud."

Pepper's head snapped up so she could glare at him murderously, but contrary to his words, Tony was looking at her with sympathy.

"Been there, done that. You know all about it. Hell, you saw me through a lot of it. I never had a reputation to maintain, though, so I guess I've never really been in your admittedly very attractive shoes." That startled a laugh out of her even as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"This is so humiliating." How was she ever going to show her face again?

"Hey," Tony said, coming to sit with her on the couch. "It'll pass. It always does. If it helps any, I've already had your assistant contact our lawyers. She's very good, by the way. Almost as good as you were."

"I know."

"Listen to me. You're Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and one of the strongest women I've ever met. You're gonna hold your head up and not let the bastards get you down, because being with her is worth it. She is worth it, isn't she?" Tony was looking at her with an unreadable expression, but she knew anyway. She always knew because she knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

"Yes, Tony," she said, giving him a smile. "I'm sorry, but yeah. She's worth it."

He didn't move for a heartbeat, then suddenly was smiling at her, albeit with a bit of sadness behind his eyes.

"We'll get you through this," he said, his cheer sounding too forced to her ears, but he was making a real effort and she appreciated it. She reached for his hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you," she said quietly. His smile softened, became more genuine and relaxed.

"What are friends for, right?" he replied sincerely, then he jumped up and crossed over to the minibar. "It's just sex, Pep. Everyone does it. It's totally natural. And hell, young people love having sex in cars, don't they? So this is as natural as you get."

"I'm not that young, Tony."

"She is."

Pepper blanched at that, and Tony immediately looked apologetic.

"I've gotta talk to her. Now."

* * *

When Pepper found her, Wanda was sitting in her room at the Avengers compound. Some entertainment news show played on her tv, the hosts discussing the leaked photos, and Pepper paused in the doorway to watch for a moment. It was big news for someone like Pepper. In her position, with one of the top companies in the world, and with the reputation for professionalism she'd always had, this was... huge.

"I knew you would come," Wanda said without looking at her. She sounded weary.

"I had to see you," Pepper told her. She sat next to Wanda on the bed, but didn't take her hand like she wanted to. Something about Wanda was closed off, distant. She wouldn't even look at her.

"I know." Wanda sighed. "I am sorry, Pepper. I was not thinking that night." Her voice was tightly controlled, unwavering but filled with emotion. "I have done you a disservice."

"No, you haven't. I was there too. I could've stopped things before they went too far," Pepper said.

"They speak about you in such a disrespectful way, as if you are taking advantage of me. They say other things as well. Worse things. I will not repeat them."

Pepper could guess exactly what was being said about her. She couldn't say it didn't bother her, but it was starting to piss her off too.

"They'll say a lot of things. That's what they do for ratings," she said bitingly.

"Just say it, Pepper. Are you here to break up with me?" Wanda asked.

"What?"

"This is what you had feared, and now I have caused it to happen. Perhaps you were right and we should not be together. Your life would be better. There would not be this," she said, gesturing at the tv.

"No! Wanda, no. Look at me," Pepper said. She turned Wanda's face towards hers and her heart broke as she saw the tears streaking her lover's cheeks. "I am not leaving you," she said firmly. "I don't care what they say. I made my choice, and I've never been happier than I've been with you. I _love_ you, and I'm not giving you up now."

Tears were streaming down Wanda's face now, but she smiled through them.

"You love me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I do." Pepper told her. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, and being with you feels as natural as breathing. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."

Pepper nearly fell backwards when Wanda tackled her in a hug, but she caught her and soothed her with soft words and kisses.

"I love you, Pepper. You have given me back happiness, when after losing Pietro I thought I might never find that again." Wanda kissed her, deep and desperate and needy. Pepper felt herself responding, so ready for Wanda at any time, any place. Which was sort of what got them into this in the first place, wasn't it?

"Wanda," she said, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily. Wanda looked at her with those damn bedroom eyes, and Pepper's mouth went dry even as things lower went liquid. "Your bedroom door is open," she said weakly.

"I can fix that," Wanda said, reaching out with her powers to slam the door shut. Pepper swallowed hard at the hot, wicked look in Wanda's eyes and allowed herself to be pushed flat onto the bed. "Those people think they know what we do," Wanda said huskily.

Pepper wanted her naked. Now. Wanda smirked, and Pepper marveled at how completely Wanda's earlier upset was gone now that she had been reassured of Pepper's commitment. Wanda's trust in her was absolute. It was thrilling. Daunting. Arousing.

Wanda straddled her and stripped off her top, and Pepper reached up to squeeze and caress the soft flesh revealed from underneath.

"None of them come close to the truth of us," Wanda said. Pepper tore her attention from Wanda's full, tantalizing breasts to focus on what her girlfriend was saying.

"What's the truth?" Pepper asked, and Wanda smiled sweetly now.

"We are made for each other," she said.

Suddenly, Pepper's heart was full to bursting with love for this girl. She was overflowing with it, deliriously happy, and she grabbed Wanda to roll them over and kiss her. She looked down at her beautiful lover, who gazed up at her with those shining, expressive eyes, and wiped the last remnants of tears from her cheeks.

"Believe me, Wanda. I know how lucky I am," she said.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Pepper asked, glancing outside the darkly tinted car window. "There's a lot of people out there." People, cameras, questions.

"I have you next to me. I am ready for anything," Wanda said. "And was that not the point of tonight? To make a statement?" Her teasing smile eased Pepper's concern. She pressed a kiss to the back of Wanda's hand and nodded.

She was about to reach for the door handle when Wanda stopped her. She reached up to wipe at Pepper's lip.

"I smudged you," she told her, blushing. Pepper leaned in and kissed her.

"Now we're even. Let's go. The world is waiting." And with Wanda by her side, she was ready to take it on.


End file.
